Like LoveSick Puppies! Kiba Oneshot
by TotallyAWESOMEE
Summary: Cute little oneshot where Kiba finds out he's in love with his best friend. A little fluffy. Quite cute. A little OOC. Not that much though.


_**Me: WELCOME TO THE FUNNY FARM.**_

_**Shadow: *Stoking Bunny* Awwwwww... Pretty bunny....**_

_**Me: Yes and...WAIT WHAT'S HAPPENING TO SHADOW?!!!! He's being....NICE?!!!!**_

_**Shadow: Awwww.....*Smashes bunny's head into the floor violently***_

_**Me: ...That lasted...**_

_**Timmy: Homoerectus beans.**_

_**Me: Uh. Yeah.**_

_**Tsuki: FOOOOOGOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Me: SHUTUPSHUTUP! Right, this one is all about Kiba falling for some random person I made up called Daniele. Go read.**_

_**Shadow: Yo, dipshit! Disclaimer!!**_

_**Me: Right!**_

_**Disclaimer: If you aint got it through your lawyerly brains yet, I DONT OWN NARUTO! Just this plot and my made up character! CHEEEYEAAAAH!**_

* * *

INFO:

Your name is Daniele Buffone and you're totally Itallian!! You got mid-waist medium dark brown hair and brown eyes. You're 4ft9! (Ohmy, thats around my own hight! I'm such a Shawty)

It was a beautiful say in Konoha. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, bees were having sex with them. Daniele was running around the forest, playing tag with her little sister.

"FOUND YA!" She yelled, swiping her sister on the shoulder. He sister began to cry.

"Oh... Shit-sticks! Im sorry, baby-girl! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Daniele said, picking her little sister up for a hug.

"Ooooh, Daniele, that wasn't nice", Kiba smirked, stepping out from behind a tree.

"Hey! Shut up!" Daniele laughed, slapping him in the shoulder. She slapped him a little too hard and he flew into a tree. Daniele grimaced.

"Isn't he the one you said in your diary was 'A total hottie'?" She asked. Daniele blushed crimson.

"Go home, bum-brain!" Daniele yelled. He brown eyed, blonde haired little sister looked taken aback as she ran home.

"'A total hottie' am I?" Kiba laughed.

"I have no clue what she's on about", Daniele smiled, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Why dont you come round mine and watch a DVD tonight? You can choose!" Kiba smirked temptingly.

"Okay...I spose. I wanna watch 'You don't mess with the Zohan' though!" Daniele grinned (A/N: Actually adore that film). Kiba laughed.

"Fine, fine, we can watch that, once again", He smiled. He gave her 'The look'. The one that always made her melt. She looked away and giggled madly to herself.

"See you later, About 6pm. Ok, Kiba?" She asked.

"Sure", Kiba grinned.

~6pm~

Daniele ran to Kiba's house. She was wearing what she usually wore apart from she was wearing a little bit of perfume and more eyeliner than usual.  
She knocked on his door and he answered. She suddenly got a whiff of aftershave.

"Kiba...are you wearing aftershave?" She asked, a smirk forming. He shook his head and simply grinned. Then came his thinking face.

"Does the Queen of England wear panties with a Jack-Russle on the ass?" He asked.

"Depends on what her husband deems kinky, I guess", She laughed. He invited her in and she sat down while he made some popcorn. Kiba turned the movie on and sat down with her. She flashed him a huge, toothy grin and he returned it.

Half way through the film, Daniele was practically pissing her panties with laughter while Kiba watched with her with an amused expression, paying no attention to the film. Daniele finally stopped laughing and wiped her eyes, sitting back on the sofa and letting her head flop into Kiba's lap. He stilled slightly and looked down at her.

"W-what're you doing?" He asked, frowning. She smiled.

"Using your legs as my personal pillow. Got a problem?" Daniele smirked, knowing he didn't. He shook his head. They carried on watching the film. Kiba absently trailed his fingers gently up her side and she shuddered and blushed. He settled on fiddling with a lock of hair.

The film finished after around 28 minutes, but when Daniele didn't budge, Kiba stood up and Daniele fell off the sofa.

"BASTAR- oh. Sorry," She said, laughing as she got up from the floor. Kiba chuckled. The brown-haired girl in front of him yawned and stretched.

"Well, I'm gonna head off home before- MMPH!" She got cut off when his lips crashed into her own. Daniele's first thoughts were: 'Man this guy can KISS!' After a minuscule second of wide eyed surprise, she caved and kissed back, wrapping her small arms around his neck and pulling him closer. His hands rested on her slender hips as his mouth moved in sync with hers. After a couple of minutes of passionate kissing, they pulled away, gasping for the air they both desperately needed. Daniele was the first to speak.

"Th-that was...oh my..." She gasped. Kiba nodded in reply, his own ragged breathing fanning her face. He suddenly grinned in his dog-like way and tightened his grip on her. Kiba pushed her on to the couch and she fell back with a muffled 'thump', him falling on top of her. His lips ghosted over the shell of her ear and made their way back to her lips. He kissed her tenderly then moved to her neck, leaving a hot trail of kisses back up to her ear, where he nibbled her earlobe, receiving a small gasp from her. Kiba smirked, kissing back down to her collar bone, searching for that 'spot'. Daniele giggled under him then suddenly moaned as he found it. Smiling his wolf-like grin, he sucked and nipped at it, making her groan and tilt her head back. Suddenly the door creaked open and a bark-like laugh sounded from the person who had just entered. They both shot up from their position to see the laughing face of Kiba's sister, Hana.

"Well, well, well, look at the love-sick puppies!" She smirked, swiping her brother over the head. He grumbled something about 'no privacy', of which her sensitive ears picked up immediately.

"Yeah, well, it's the _'family_ _room'_ where people do _'family things'. _I get the feeling that if a family started doing that, it'd be classed incest", she laughed, shaking her head. Kiba helped Daniele up and muttered an apology about his sisters behaviour. She smiled and walked to the door.

"...I...love you, Kiba", She said, blushing and looking away. Kiba grinned and cupped the sides of her face with his large hands.

"I love you, too", He smiled. A genuine smile. Not hindered with that cocky smirk. Just a normal smile. They both moved in to kiss when two bark-like laughs came from the kitchen doorway. Kiba sighed and shut his eyes, then moved back in the close the space between his and Daniele's face. They kissed softly and gently.

After pulling away, Daniele left, blushing wildly and giggling to herself.

Kiba shut the door of his home and turned to the two women in the kitchen doorway: His sister and his mother, both of whom were smirking.

"Shut up", Kiba said, frowning, although it didn't quite reach his eyes, which were glinting with an inner happiness. He ran upstairs, not seeing the knowing glance shared by his two female family members.

"Told you", Tsume smirked at Hana, who replied with her own small smirk.

* * *

**_Me: *Dancing to 'Ready, set, go' by Tokio Hotel* WOO WOO WOO WOO- What? Oh. DONE IT! Thanks for reading! Ja ne!!!_**


End file.
